


IX Swords

by djdaddybek (llyn)



Series: Otayuri Mafia AU [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Kawaiilo Ren, Kitten, M/M, Mafia AU, Mutual Pining, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyn/pseuds/djdaddybek
Summary: He can’t sleep at night. Memories like ghouls rattling their chains. There was a time he took pride in it: demons don’t sleep. He was a cigarette at dawn. The fog, rolling. But he was younger then, too, with blood under his fingernails. He thought he knew everything. Now he sits in the window and thinks of Yura, scared of his own dreams.





	IX Swords

**Author's Note:**

> based on [kawaillo-ren's mafia au](http://kawaiilo-ren.tumblr.com)

He can’t sleep at night. Memories like ghouls rattling their chains. There was a time he took pride in it: demons don’t sleep. He was a cigarette at dawn. The fog, rolling. But he was younger then, too, with blood under his fingernails. He thought he knew everything. Now he sits in the window and thinks of Yura, scared of his own dreams. 

Problem is, the kitten knows he’s up. It had slipped one night, when he was frustrated–sparkles all up and down Yuri’s bare thighs, eyeliner thick as a gash, toxic waste eyes–it had just slipped out that he’d been losing sleep. He’s always running his mouth around the kid. Those eyes are like truth serum, right out of the movies. 

He’d said, “I lose enough sleep over you, kitten.” 

It may have been romantic, accidentally. He may have caught Yuri’s wrist as he turned toward the door of the club–pouting over some slight, threatening to find a daddy who cared–to turn him back. Otabek didn’t mean to say it. Not like that. Otabek had meant to tell the kid, to strongly hint, that chasing his little ass around town had ruined his sleep, his life, his reputation. Nobody respected this gig.  _ Babysitter _ , that’s what Jean called him. 

But the words sounded different in the alley, at that hour, with the dull dark hammer of the bass behind the words. They sounded different, too, because he’d grabbed Yuri’s wrist first–so fine and slender and warm under his fingers–then blown out a cloud of smoke and crushed his cigarette beneath his heel, all before he spoke. He’d made him wait to hear it.  

“I lose enough sleep over you, kitten,” he’d said. 

But the kitten had quirked an eyebrow, “You could lose more.” 

Graveyard chills, like he was watching his own funeral. A slash of those kitten-needle claws  right across his heart. That’s how the kitten found out.

Now, on his phone, the messages. Teasing, begging, and tantrums, of course, daddy this and daddy that, come over, and come over daddy, and come over, please, with a snap of those pierced nipples, messy hair, a finger stuck in his pink mouth, but also–unexpectedly–the kitten’s lonely night thoughts: fashion and the future and the stars in the sky, a memory of his mother he’s never told anyone before. Shy questions about Otabek he’d never ask in person. Yuri lost in his own dawn fog, calling out his name. Yuri at four, at five, at six. Yuri texting the void. Otabek never responds. Yuri’s diary, to keep Otabek company until he, finally, falls asleep. 

Otabek touches his head to the cool glass, looking out the single window of his dingy flat, early. The fairy light of dawn. Racoon pickpockets and ladies of the evening slipping from shadow to shadow, all the way home. And his phone goes ding. Ding. Ding. Yuri’s song. It makes him smile, though he knows he shouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @commandantllyn
> 
> or on tumblr at [djdaddybek](http://djdaddybek.tumblr.com)


End file.
